K-Drive Race
passing through a gate. }} K-Drive Races are free roam missions for the Ventkids that are run by Boon in the Orb Vallis. The goal of each race is to pass through as many gates as possible while mounting a K-Drive and then reach the final gate within a time limit. Completing the race will earn the player Standing for the Ventkids. There are 22 races scattered across the Orb Vallis, however, only 5''' are active at a time. The active races refresh daily, at the same time as Daily Tribute and Standing limits. Currently available races can be checked by mounting a K-Drive and then opening the map. Mechanics .]] Starting a race costs for each gate in the race and will reward for each gate if completed successfully. For example, the race "The Hard Way" behind Fortuna consists of 10 gates so entering will cost and will reward when finished. Every gate grants '''500 K-Drive Affinity and 5''' seconds to the race time limit when passed, and the final gate grant '''2500 K-Drive Affinity. Races can be repeated indefinitely for standing provided that the player is below the daily standing cap for the Ventkids. Races .]] Notes *Completing all 22 races will grant you the Race Ace achievement. *It is possible to complete constant races by ignoring the other gates and bee-lining for the final gate. However, players will obtain lesser K-Drive Affinity and Ventkids Standing that way. Patch History *Fixed K-Drive races not appearing properly on the minimap when using the default K-Drive from the Vox Solaris Quest. *Optimized significant performance deterioration when talking to Vent Kids on the Orb Vallis; this was most noticeable during the initial dialogue when starting a K-Drive Race. *K-Drive Race Affinity has been increased! **Affinity gained per Gate is now 500 (previously 200) **Affinity gained per Race completion is now 2500 (previously 1000) *K-Drive Race Standing has been doubled! **Standing gained per Gate is now 200 **Max Standing gained per Race is now 6000 *K-Drive races now award Affinity towards the actually K-Drive, not just Ventkid Standing! ;K-Drive Race Change *Increased the Standing gains from K-Drive races from 50 to 100 per gate: **The amount of Standing rewarded is based on the number of gates * 100 (10 gates * 100 1000 Standing) if you successful complete the race. *K-Drive Races now require and reward Standing! Boon has adapted the high risk high reward lifestyle - glinty!! **The amount of Standing required is based on the number of gates * 5 (10 gates * 5 50 Standing requirement) regardless win or lose the race. **The amount of Standing rewarded is based on the number of gates * 50 (10 gates * 50 500 Standing) if you successful complete the race. **High value tricks will reward you more Standing. *Removed the Ventkid Standing icon from the K-Drive race completion screen. Ventkid Standing is simply earned by doing tricks out in Orb Vallis.*Ventkid Standing for races will be coming in a future update as noted in Update 24! *Fixed Boon missing from certain K-Drive race locations in Orb Vallis. *Introduced. }} es:Carrera de K-Drive Category:Missions Category:K-Drive Category:Orb Vallis Category:Update 24